


Like Peroxide

by diamondgore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hair, hair bleaching, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: There's nothing that makes you more popular with the ladies than an unnatural hair color.





	Like Peroxide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repload! 
> 
> Genji and Hanzo are like 20 & 18 in this. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> also, shimadacest shippers fuck off.

 

It would be a lie to say that Hanzo's overpowering personality didn't scare Genji sometimes. Hanzo was strong and took front stage whenever he could, only standing down to the elders, and to their father. But today he realized, the only thing scarier than Hanzo's personality was his obsession with perfection.   
  
Due to the fact that Genji was short on cash and his refusal to ask his father for money, and the fact that he had wanted to rebel for such a long time, he asked Hanzo if he could help with the bleaching of his hair. Hanzo, at first, refused because he thought the idea was preposterous and it was stupid for him to bleach his hair since black hair suited him just fine, but after some persisting pressure from Genji, he decided that the worst that could happen could be solved with a bottle of black hairdye. Genji felt victorious at first, but started to regret his decision when Hanzo actually started bleaching his hair.   
  
With instructions from the internet and paper foil, Hanzo gave Genji his phone and allowed him to read out the instruction, while Hanzo struggled with applying the foil on Genji's short strands of hair. He pulled and tugged the hair so that he could also bleach the roots in one go. He wasn't going to do this again, especially after how hard Genji had to push to have him do it in the first place.   
  
Genji winced when Hanzo tugged on his hair again. "Could you be more of a brute? It feels like you're waxing my forehead." He whined and leaned back into Hanzo's hands, getting bleach all over them.   
  
Hanzo pushed his head upwards, so that he could continue applying the foil and bleach. "You're the one who squandered all of your money this month on useless things. You could've been doing this at a salon if you were able to wait another two weeks." Hanzo dipped the brush into the bowl of bleach sitting on top of the counter. "That limited edition CD doesn't feel worth it now, does it, Genji?"  
  
With a huff, Genji crossed his arms. He couldn't argue with Hanzo on this, he was right about this. He had spent most of his money on pop-idol CDs and expensive dates with some of the girls that he went to school with. It didn't make them of less value, Genji didn't regret doing those things, well perhaps only slightly because of this situation. "The resale value on that CD is going to be worth it." He said, trying to justify that purchase to Hanzo.   
  
"In ten years maybe." Hanzo responded with a snort. He then folded the final piece of foil around Genji's bang, and placed clips in his hair so that the foiled pieces wouldn't obstruct his view. He used the last of the bleach on the back of Genji's head where the hair was too short to wrap. The rest he used to touch up the dark roots that Genji had, but there was a little left over, that he didn't want to throw away.   
  
"What should I do with this? Do you want me to bleach your eyebrows?" He asked, showing the bowl to Genji. He was tempted to use some of it on himself, but it seemed like his younger brother had read his mind.   
  
"Why not give yourself a blonde streak?" Genji was serious about it, as he looked in the mirror and fidgeted with the large pieces of foil sticking out of his head. After deciding on a comfortable arrangement, he turned around and smiled at his brother. "I'll even do it for you!" Genji was confident enough he could wrap one piece of his brother's hair with foil and bleach. "Sit down! Come on!" He jumped out of his seat and forced Hanzo to sit down by getting on his toes and pressing down on his shoulders.   
  
Hanzo was timid at first, as he looked at his aluminum covered brother. The worst could be covered with the a bottle of black hair dye. He closed his eyes when Genji grabbed a piece of his hair, and then slathered it with the remaining bleach. The scent of ammonia stung Hanzo's eyes more than it stung Genji's. The strand that Genji had grabbed was on his right bang, because he thought it would look cooler than a big blonde streak on his left side. There was no logic in it, it was just a feeling he had.   
  
It took Genji a while to wrap it in the foil, mostly because he couldn't figure out how to wrap it correctly, despite Hanzo telling him a few times that he had to be gentle with his locks of hair. When Genji was finished wrapping his brother's hair, he pinned it to the back of his head.   
  
It took Genji a while to wrap it in the foil, mostly because he couldn't figure out how to wrap it correctly, despite Hanzo telling him a few times that he had to be gentle with his locks of hair. When Genji was finished wrapping his brother's hair, he pinned it to the back of his head.   
  
"All done!" Genji said, and watched as Hanzo assessed the damage that had been done to his hair. Genji didn't just take a small piece of his bang to dye, he dyed his entire right bang. There was nothing that Hanzo could do now, and scolding Genji for his creative mistake would be too mean. Genji didn't mean to ruin his hair, maybe it would turn out cool.   
  
"Hm…" Hanzo mumbled, while looking in the mirror. He grabbed the bowl of bleach and put it into the sink so that he could clean it later. "I hope it doesn't look bad once our hair cures." Hanzo said, with something akin to a smile, but not quite one. He opened up the cabinet on top of the sink and searched for something while Genji let out a sigh of relief that Hanzo wouldn't kill him for messing up his hair.   
  
Hanzo would do something **_much_** worse.   
  
It turned out that Hanzo was looking for tweezers that hadn't been used since Hanzo ran out of razor blades and had to clean his mustache using it. Genji cringed at the sight of it, he knew what his older brother was planning.   
  
"Why don't I fix your eyebrows while we're waiting for the bleach to do its job?" Hanzo said, with all the cool he could. Once he finished his sentence Genji took a running start out of the bathroom, knowing that Hanzo had no mercy when it came to plucking hairs, he'd be trapped with Hanzo for another two hours if he caught him.   
  
Hanzo ran behind him, tweezers in hand, hoping he'd make Genji pay for his hair. 

 


End file.
